


【EC】忠心

by Lian_rong



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_rong/pseuds/Lian_rong
Summary: Erik少年时是Charles的伴读，长大了是Xavier家的管家。忠心耿耿的管家什么都干。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 32





	【EC】忠心

一场车祸，10岁的Erik失去了双亲。  
Xavier家念旧，昔日也与Lehnsherr有过交情，便收养了Lehnsherr家的独子Erik。  
Xavier老爷总是忙于科研，时常要去各地学术研究，于是就把陪伴Charles任务给了Erik。Erik大Charles四岁，从相识开始，Charles就表现出对Erik的依赖，不论是郊游活动，还是家庭课程。

久而久之，Erik学会了乐器的调音，华尔兹的女步，还有，对Charles偶尔恶作剧的包容。明明学会了的舞步却偏偏要踩乱步伐；明明请了人体模特，却求着Erik代替，坐在Charles的画板前好几个小时一动不动。

深夜里，Erik偶尔会想起第一次Xavier老爷带他见到Charles的时候。栗色卷发的男孩，背对着他，趴在草坪上画着画，身边远远的站着女仆。Xavier老爷介绍Erik的时候，男孩放下画笔，略带迷茫的转向他，站起身拍了拍衣服，头发上还沾着一片落叶，就这样抬起蓝眼睛冲他笑。

那一瞬间Erik以为自己看到了能融化他心的天使。 他听到自己脱口而出：“Charles少爷，我会尽心照顾您，我什么都干。”

在Xavier老爷去世后，Charles成为了庄园的新主人，Erik也成为了Xavier的管家。与此同时，Erik感觉自己对Charles的情感变了味。在梦到Charles为他做一些纾解欲望的事情后，醒来的Erik面对胯间的粘腻感，长叹一口气。

和父亲不同的是，Charles非常热爱艺术，尤其是绘画方面。成名后，Charles会去参加艺术展，也自己举办了画展。无数名媛向Charles发出酒会的邀请，想见见这位风趣优雅的艺术家。

“Erik，我该去吗？”Charles看着收到的信件，艺术杂志的主编，对绘画评价有着自己独到见解的白皇后，已经第三次邀约Charles登门。

Erik沉默了一会儿，说:“也许Emma小姐真的有急事邀约。”

Charles盯着信纸，许久，将信纸折起，藏进大衣的内侧。“备车吧。”这一次Charles没有带上Erik，只让Alex开车送他到Emma约定的地点。

深夜，Alex架着喝到微醺的Charles开门，Erik坐在靠近门厅的茶几边，接过Charles抱在了怀中，眼神示意Alex早点休息。喝醉的Charles像刚出生的小鹿一样，往Erik怀里拱，栗色的头发蹭着Erik的耳朵、脖子，痒痒的，连带着Erik的心。

“Erik……”  
“我在。”

叹了口气，Erik半抱着Charles回到卧房，一路上Charles不停地乱动，嘴唇擦着Erik的耳朵，吐出的气息潮湿而炙热，衣服因为酒精带来的热度而不体面的被扯开几颗扣子，露出胸口大片白色的肌肤。昏暗的卧房里，Charles被酒精浸润过的唇瓣，像蜜桃一样甜美，一双蓝眼睛朦胧着。两个人双双倒在床上，Erik感觉自己浑身燥热。

一次就好。带着这样的心情，Erik亲了Charles，却没想到回应他的是热情的回吻，带着甘甜的酒香。Charles抓着他的手，想引导着Erik顺着大开的领子摸进衣服里面。

“Charles，看清楚，我是谁？”Erik抽出手，捧着Charles的脸轻轻摇晃。  
“呜……Erik，你是Erik！”得不到抚摸的Charles自己动起了手，把本就大开的领口拉的更低，自己抚上乳尖，轻轻拉扯的快感让Charles忍不住惊叫起来，“摸摸我……嗯……”

俯下身子亲吻朝思暮想的甜美。Charles屈膝用膝盖蹭着Erik的下体，感受到炙热的部分越来越明显。而Erik的双手也没闲着，解开Charles的丝绒衬衫并脱掉碍事的裤子，吻也依次顺着脖颈落下，吸吮出一个个红印，直到胸口，含住了粉嫩的乳粒，仿佛真的能吸出乳汁一样，Erik用舌尖轻轻舔过，用牙齿小心地摩擦。Charles已经被酒精和快感冲昏了头脑，嘴里含含糊糊的喊着Erik的名字，带着哭腔和喘息的声音对缓解Erik的渴望无济于事。

终究怕伤到自己心爱的人，Erik还是依依不舍的从Charles身上起来，去盥洗室拿了软膏，回来却发现Charles背对着房门哭泣着，内裤已经被褪到脚踝，手也安耐不住握着自己的阴茎开始套弄起来。

“我以为你走了……”Charles止不住眼泪，言语却出奇的直白，“我想要你，操我，Erik。”

管家先生坐上床沿，把挂在Charles脚踝上的内裤扯下，手揉捏起柔软的臀瓣，手指擦过臀缝的小穴，就着滑腻的软膏长驱直入，Charles仰起脸呻吟出声。Erik耐着性子扩张，缓慢的增加着手指，他太害怕自己伤害到Charles。Charles呜呜咽咽的把腿张得更开，蓝眼睛盈满了泪水看着Erik，“想要你Erik。”他放弃了矜持，就着Erik的手指摇摆着臀部操着自己。

Erik感觉无法再忍耐，抽出手指，解开了皮带并拉下自己的内裤，用自己的阴茎蹭着Charles的臀缝。

“Charles……”  
“呜……进来，快点Erik！”

Erik无法拒绝Charles的要求，提起腰插进Charles紧致的小穴，伴随着酒精和细微的痛感，Charles舒服的叹息出声。Erik也感受到前所未有的快感，脑子里只有他的少爷，他的Charles，这一刻完全都属于他。见Charles适应良好，Erik在缓慢推进的同时又开始了顶弄，惹得Charles抓住了他的胳膊，眼神痴迷的望着，舌尖舔着已经被亲吻到鲜红的嘴唇。

“这里？”龟头擦过某一点的时明显感觉到Charles浑身都快乐的颤抖。不一会儿Charles尝到了甜头，腿环上了Erik的腰摩擦着催促，Erik一挺身就猛的抵到深处。趁Charles还在适应，Erik俯到Charles耳边，亲吻着耳垂，故意低下声音说: “Charles少爷，下一步呢？”

“呜……Erik，你！”Charles漂亮的眉眼此刻染满了情欲，“动一动，快一点，我想要你……”

接着Charles就说不出完整的句子了，Erik扶着Charles的腰，挺身大开大合，Charles无法招架住这样激烈的进攻，手拧着床单，嘴里呜咽着呻吟，含含糊糊的喊着Erik的名字，无法合拢的唇流下津液，双眸被顶得失神，一脸被欺负狠了的样子。

Erik最终只轻轻撸了几下Charles的阴茎，Charles就带着哭腔和吸气声射了出来，浊液射在了自己的小腹上，温热的肠壁也因为强烈的快感而收的更紧。Erik咬住牙关才忍住自己射精的欲望，轻轻的抽插着想退出。在高潮余韵里的Charles哭红了眼眶，睁大迷茫的蓝眼睛，手却抓着Erik的胳膊不肯松开。

“Charles……？”  
“我想……要你，要你全部……”Charles的手指在他胳膊上收紧，留下浅红色的指印，“射进来Erik，填满我……想成为你的，想要……”

这太超过了，Erik闭了闭眼，回想起那些曾经的梦，都不如现在，旖旎放荡。

得到允许的管家先生也忍到了极限，用力顶弄着Charles，几乎是将Charles钉在床上，俯身轻轻咬着Charles的脖子和肩膀。Charles胡乱的哭叫着，感觉自己像被猎豹捕捉到的羚羊，又像被蛛网缠身的蝴蝶，无法逃脱。Erik将他牢牢锁在怀中，一边缓缓抽插一边开始射精，Charles筋疲力尽的蜷缩在他怀中，享受这种被从里到外占有的满足感。

第二天。Charles醒来的时候感觉自己被人温暖的抱在怀中，身后难以启齿的地方传来微微的酸软和痛感。身上很干爽，应该是被好好清洗过，还有软膏的香气。

“早上好，Charles少爷。”Erik的声音从背后传来，环在Charles腰上的手紧了紧，声音暧昧的让他恨不得缩回被子里。不过被Erik及时制止了。

Erik贴着Charles，呼吸声越发沉重，嘴唇触碰着他脖颈，用足够清晰的声音说：  
“Charles少爷，我什么都干。”  
“包括干你。”

彩蛋:  
Charles:他居然真的放我来！没良心！  
Emma:闭嘴！你放我三次鸽子了！！！我就想画个肖像挂我别墅的厅里有这么难吗！  
Charles:酒给我，我好装个醉！壮胆也行。  
Emma:Σ( ° △ °|||)  
Emma（小声吩咐）: 赶紧，调一杯鸡尾酒，要喝起来清淡但是上头的那种！


End file.
